Z-Mech (PvZH)
:''For other uses, see Z-Mech (disambiguation). |image = Z-MechH.png |superpowers = |flavor text = Once watched giant mecha anime for 12 hours straight.}} Z-Mech is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is , which does 3 damage to a selected plant and 1 damage to all other plants on the field. Like Impfinity and Huge-Gigantacus, he is the hero version of Imp, more specifically based off of Imp's Z-Mech ability. Origins He is based on the Imp from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Crazy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Do 3 damage to a Plant and 1 damage to all other Plants. **'Other:' ***Rock Wall - A Zombie gets +5 . ***Brute Strength - A Zombie gets +3 . ***Electrobolt - Do 3 damage to a Plant. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 04: IMPossible Mission! **Plant Mission 11: The Mechanical Menace Rises **Plant Mission 30: Part Imp! Part Machine! All Trouble! **Plant Mission 33: Fracas at the Factory! *'Battle Area:' Factory Hero description Once watched giant mecha anime for 12 hours straight. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Superpower change: Possessed → Rock Wall Update 1.16.10 *Superpower change: Dance Off → Electrobolt Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Z-Mech can build a team of Sports Zombies that’s as hard to take down as he is. Moving Plants out of the way helps keep his growing Zombies alive…or at least undead. With Z-Mech's Hearty and Crazy classes synergize really well with each other. For example, Armored or protected zombies can nullify the abilities of Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, and Gas Giant, allowing the former three to damage plants without a single hit on the zombies. While Crazy zombies tend to have lots of strength but lack in health, Hearty tricks like Rock Wall and Camel Crossing allow them to survive longer while hitting equally hard. Similarly, Z-Mech can use strength-boosting cards to boost Armored zombies, turning them into ironclad tanks. A dancing deck with health-boosting tricks, or a sports deck with strength-boosting tricks is ideal, although the latter depends less on boosting tricks due to Team Mascot. Using Bonus Track Buckethead, a zombie only Z-Mech can synergize in dancing decks is great, as he can give it more strength and stop most plant deck metas that revolve around using bonus attacks. Z-Mech's also allows him to destroy a plant with 3 health at most as well as splash damage of 1 to all other plants, allowing board control. However, Z-Mech has a few drawbacks, most notably his hard way of dealing with tough plants. Z-Mech does not have easy access to removal cards such as Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Evaporate, or Locust Swarm. In addition, he does not have any Deadly or Amphibious zombies. This makes it really hard for Z-Mech to deal with heavy-hitting plants, and the aquatic lanes are nearly untouchable by Z-Mech's zombies, as well as the Mega-Grow class as a whole. The only methods are to fight fire with fire and beat them with tough zombies, using Cakesplosion or Exploding Fruitcake as a substitute for instant-kill cards, or playing Stupid Cupid, then Weed Spray or Rolling Stone, which can destroy any plant unless it is Untrickable. Using cards like Sumo Wrestler or Terrify can also move Amphibious plants to other lanes, allowing your zombies to destroy them. Z-Mech may also use Quasar Wizard to gain superpowers that can deal with or gain Amphibious cards. Z-Mech also lacks easy ways to draw cards in general, with Terrify and Going Viral being the only cards he can play that draw another card. To make up for this, he can use Conjuring cards to keep his hand up, preferably with Cosmic Sports Star or Cosmic Dancer in decks that make use of their respective tribes. Against Z-Mech shouldn't be too much of a problem if the player has the appropriate strategy to deal with him. He has no Amphibious zombies and not many methods of dealing with powerful plants. If possible, use Mayflower to gain some extra cards, or even a legendary. However, Z-Mech is excellent at disposing of weak plants, so be careful in the early game. While you can sneak around his defenses with Amphibious plants in order to damage him directly, focusing on his zombies on land is crucial, as he can cause trouble if he plays zombies like Coffee Zombie or Valkyrie. He also has access to Armored zombies, so avoid playing weak plants, or the zombies will go nearly unaffected. Mega-Grow heroes may struggle to build a defense against Z-Mech during the first few turns due to many early removal cards, but if you manage to boost something such as Doubled Mint successfully, Z-Mech can do almost nothing but block that plant to avoid defeat. Mega-Grow heroes can also use bonus attacks to their advantage, unless Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Z-Mech's comic illustrates him using Rocket Science missiles to attack the plants. However, this is not possible in-game, as Rocket Science is in the class, which he does not lead. However, it is possible that its a re-used sprite. **Z-Mech is also illustrated to be an in-game Imp, but when he comes out in his Mech, he appears as a completely different looking Imp, which is another inconsistency in the comic. *During the Z-Mech's idle animation, its Imp sometimes breathes into the Z-Mech's window, and the player can see an "evil" face on it. **This face was originally a small, sad face. *When Z-Mech is damaged or defeated, the Imp inside face-plants into the glass. *Before update 1.16.10, he was the only zombie hero to be able to hit the opposing hero via his signature superpower. *He shares the same battle music as Rustbolt and Professor Brainstorm. **Coincidentally, they are all technology-related heroes (have Science Signature Superpowers) and all lack Amphibious zombies in their classes. **Out of the three, Z-Mech is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *Crazy Dave's description of Z-Mech is false after update 1.16.10 as when he uses Missile Madness, he shoots only one missile at a selected plant. *He has access to the most professional cards out of all zombie heroes. Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Imps